10 Movements of Affection
by Romanec
Summary: 10 Drabbles set to the iPod Challenge. Hiro/Shuichi featuring demons, Halloween, romance, revenge, assassins, Canon, AU, fluff, and angst. NOTE RATING. COMPLETE.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. Maki Murakami does._**

**A/N: I'm working on a Hiro/Shuichi piece, so I had to do one of these. :)**

**IPOD CHALLENGE (or in this case, Playlist). ****Write a drabble for the first 10 songs played. No changing songs – you have until the song finishes to write.**

**Pairing: Hiro/Shuichi**

**Rating: Overall, M. I think the M pieces outweighed the Ks & Ts. For silliness, suicidal implications, sexual situations, language, and questionable content.**

* * *

**1. This is Halloween – Nightmare Before Christmas Soundtrack**

The entire town was alive that night – children weren't the only ones screeching with giddy delight as their parents dragged them along the streets with smiles just as big. Ghouls took great pleasure in jumping in front of random strangers, making gruesome or amusing faces depending on their preferences – the vampires took deep, long yawns to show off their fangs to anyone who would look, and look everyone did. Anyone who didn't think vampires were vain had never actually meant one, as far as he was concerned.

The Great Pumpkin was, of course, situated perfectly in the center of the town, skeletons with smaller pumpkins for heads dancing around it gleefully. His own glowing red eyes followed their movements with fond exasperation, which only increased at the sight of Ryuichi and Touma, the resident witches, dancing just as insanely, relentlessly trying to coax Eiri Yuki into joining them. The shadow demon was well-known for being a recluse, but he should have known better than to think he could continue to be, when he took those two for lovers.

He should have been watching where he was going, instead of laughing over his friend's ordeal, but Hiro had never claimed to be observant. Among the torrent of demons and monsters and other creatures of the night that covered the street, it surprised him when he crashed right into someone else, and he stumbled backwards to avoid taking his victim down with him.

Surprised further still when a small hand wrapped around his elbow to keep him upright.

"Oh, stars!" The panicked voice from in front of him tinkled like bells, a faint trail of whispery echo as its undercurrent. Another hand latched around his other arm to steady his unbalanced feet. "I look all over for The Clown, and I almost kill you! Oh, geez! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Oh, please, it's alright," Hiro assured gently, straightening his mask carefully, blocking the darkness he could feel trying to seep out. He didn't feel like anger tonight. "Looking for me, you say? I didn't think I was late." The eye slots finally fell back into place, allowing him to view his sudden companion, and he stared.

The Moon stood before him, a beaming smile on his pale face and eyes glittering violet like the sky it sat in.

"My name's Shuichi," the Moon introduced cheerfully, head tilting to the side. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you, Hiro."

* * *

**2. I Want to Hold Your Hand – Across the Universe Soundtrack (Beatles)**

'_I want to hold his hand._'

The lightly-colored cement sidewalks of the city were packed with people under the beaming sun, the unwanted heat of the weather increased by the heat of bodies and equally unwanted. Shy eyes glanced toward a taller companion with a small flush burning beneath them.

'_I think he'd let me_.'

In public, there were very few public displays among those of blues and tans and blacks and grays. But they both shone with unnatural, grabbing color, so surely … surely they were the exception in this case, and not the rule.

Slowly, he reached out, and wrapped timid fingers around a hanging palm. An old woman passing them offered a glare.

Shuichi could only offer the woman a smile back as Hiro's hand tightened reassuringly around his.

* * *

**3. Super Mario Theme – Super Mario**

The clouds were stale but fluffy, their beaming smiles having turned to furious frowns, their anger occasionally flashing in vibrant shows of lightning. With a low growl, Hiro swallowed a mushroom as it fell from the sky, tossing a bomb. His body jolted to Super form just as Yuki-Bowser roared in pain of the burning explosion.

A small shriek of terror tore his attention away from his nemesis, eyes jerking to the upper corner of the castle's Medieval roof just in time to see Shu-Peach trip over his obnoxiously large pink dress and fall backwards.

Super Hiro sighed as Yuki-Bowser charged again.

'_One time, one time, it would be great if Shu-Peach did not get kidnapped. Just one time!'_

* * *

**4. Down with the Sickness – Disturbed**

"Suguru …"

The green-haired teen paused in the middle of wrapping the bandages around the bleeding, shaking form of his friend.

"Now?"

"Yeah. Hurry, please. I don't want you to get caught by it." He complied, of course, quickly finishing the wrapping and stopping the blood from pouring out.

"I really don't think it would hurt me, Hiro," Suguru muttered, as he always did. But he stepped back nonetheless, watching with careful eyes as the black aurora he had become familiar with glowed strongly. Hiro shook his head, but said nothing as a low groan escaped his throat.

"_Shit._"

And then Hiro wasn't sitting there anymore. Skin as pale as the moon, with hair and eyes as black as oblivion. The pained look had been replaced by a dangerous one. Elongated teeth gleamed promisingly. Hiro's own personal demon … his "Sickness", he liked to call it.

"Shuichi," the other teen greeted softly, watching as the creature lifted his arms and twisted his back experimentally, growling as it realized the bindings and the pain.

"His mother again?" Shuichi inquired lowly, murderously. And Suguru understood. This was worse than before.

"Yes."

"Did he leave any instructions for me?" Usually, Hiro left pleading notes for his "Sickness", begging for sanctuary for the offenders.

Suguru shook his head. "Not this time."

And Shuichi's eyes, though black, glowed.

* * *

**5. Bleed It Out – Linkin Park**

"How about a rock song?"

Hiro froze at the question, surprised by it, and turned toward his lover. His lover of two months, one week, and four days, who sang Pop songs about love and happiness and sex.

"A rock song?" He parroted back, blinking dumbly. Deep eyes turned to look back at him, and sad glimmer in their darker depths.

"I'm not happy all of the time, you know," Shuichi whispered, and Hiro's heart clenched tightly, eyes automatically falling to sweat-band clad wrists.

Yeah, he knew.

"Rock song sounds great, Shu."

* * *

**6. Bodies – Drowning Pool/Chris Vrenna Remix**

He aimed the gun low on his shoulder, and though his eyes were focused solely forward and on the small moving speck he had become so fascinated with, they were already squinted in exasperated expectation of the backlash firing his weapon would cause. He wasn't particularly fond of this firearm, and preferred to avoid it at any and all costs possible.

But the client had asked for this specifically. His target had apparently angered quite a few people, to deserve such a painful end.

Shuichi hated it … killing people. Especially killing people for money, when he didn't even know if it was money well earned. He didn't have the connections or money necessary to research each target to make sure he wasn't being had on a hit – he had to take each client's word on their job, and anything he could pick up off the street. Not that people couldn't be paid off. Not that he didn't have to tread carefully, make sure he wasn't being followed. Assassins were as expendable as their marks in the end.

He blinked away the sudden bead of sweat that dropped into his eye, growling softly at his wayward thoughts as he focused again on the tall blond man still pacing the office in the other building. Winchester, Claude. 'K', the man liked to be called. Shuichi probably would have called him that, if he had meant him before this job. There was a smile on the American's face as he talked on cell phone. He was probably a very nice man.

"Sorry," he whispered sincerely to his mark, and caulked the gun.

"Then why do it?"

Startled at the sudden voice, Shuichi's shoulder jumped and his finger pushed, jolting his aim three floors up and sending the bullet into the rocky depths of the building. He watched in morbid bemusement as K Winchester's now blurred form instinctively darted out of his office, and felt a strange rush of relief that the man was still breathing.

Relief that turned to ice as a firm, cold hand dropped onto his shoulder. Training gave him a myriad of solutions and escapes that he found himself unable to follow, and instead he turned his head toward the hand, following its path up to the dark clothed figure standing beside him. His breath caught at the sight of chestnut hair billowing in the wind, barely visible in the dim city lighting, and the hard crimson eyes staring at him blankly.

Shuichi blinked and gulped. Crimson eyes. Hiro Nakano … the _Kyou._

Alive.

The Kyou smiled insanely.

"Long time no see, lover."

* * *

**7. Bad Romance – Lady Gaga**

"So, who's the jerk that broke your heart?" It's the question Hiro always asks before he allows the first kiss, because he needs to. Needs to remind himself, and his choice of the night, that this isn't personal. Revenge cannot be made personal.

"Him," is the response, and the figure pressed against him nods to the corner of the room. He looks, and sees the handsome man, and the cold look burning in their direction. No wonder.

"Hot, but I've seen better. Like now." He presses a kiss against the other's slim neck – a small compliment always makes things easier. He brings his hands up, tickling the smaller boy's sides, and is rewarded with a small, reluctant giggle. He doesn't give out fake compliments – he isn't lying. The blond is a fool. "You do know this is illegal, right, what you're doing with me?"

"I … I didn't think … I thought …" Contradicting words leave his partner's mouth, and Hiro chuckles lightly.

"No one in here will report it, not even blondie, because it's bad taste to be here. But you're a criminal as long as you're with me." This is where he would usually give them a chance to bow out, to think of another form of revenge, but he doesn't want to. This time … this one is different than his usual partners, and desperately, he grinds lightly against the other. Delighted when a soft moan breaks through at the contact.

"'S'okay. I … I think I need … you're … you…"

And finally, Hiro presses his lips against those of his pink-haired stranger. He keeps his eyes open just long enough to watch blondie's expression – to see the flurry of emotions from heartbreak to desire and finally hatred. He never regrets this when he sees that look, because he's seen the alternative. When someone would back out at the last second, and go back to person who looked like that. He's seen the bruises and the winces and the pain days later.

This one was different.

"Gotta name?" He whispers when they part, as they both pant for air. He's not supposed to ask that. The purple eyes that had caught his attention in the first place lift to gaze at him soulfully through long lashes, tinted strongly with lust. So, so much different.

"Shuichi."

"Well, Shuichi." Hiro pulls him into the shadows, toward the door that leads to his apartment, bringing small fingers to his lips. "Let's go upstairs."

Blondie's gone, and Shuichi is following him slowly but surely, eyes glazed as Hiro continues his ministrations. Both Shuichi and his jilted ex will be surprised when, in the morning, Hiro will refuse to let the pink-haired minx leave his bed. But that's a whole different story Hiro can't focus on right now.

Not now that the door's closed.

* * *

**8. I Gotta Feeling – Black Eyed Peas**

"Touch it and I swear I will kill you."

Shuichi's hand froze just centimeters away from the gleaming silver frame, innocent eyes widening comically at the dangerous tone and unexpected words as he turned towards the speaker.

"Hiro?"

"Don't look at me like that, Shuichi, it's not done yet! And besides, your birthday isn't until tomorrow. You know better." Shuichi pouted.

"But I want to see! I love your drawings, and you haven't done them in so long! My birthday is technically in five minutes, you know. Midnight. You could give it to me before anyone else gives me their presents." Hiro only shook his head.

"Tomorrow. At your party. End of discussion." Shuichi's eyes began to water, but Hiro's own sparkled with something else. "Besides, I have a different present for you tonight. Wasn't their something you wanted to be able to do at the party?"

"Introduce you to my family," Shuichi waved off, turning a longing glance toward the frame once more. Hiro snorted at his boyfriend.

"Yes, Shu. But introduce me as … what?" The clock ticked three seconds before Shuichi whirled around, eyes wide and disbelieving – Hiro took pity on him with a smirk. "Your lover, if I recall correctly. I'll meet you … upstairs?" And without a word, he turned around and proceeded to do just that, pulling the bow from his pocket to tap onto his head. His smirk grew as he heard Shuichi scrambling up the stairs after him, asking him to wait.

The picture was safe for its last night.

* * *

**9. Russian Roulette – Rihanna**

My hands are twisting in your rose-tinted hair – hair I have touched more than my own, but never like this. Your body is pressed against mine, your shoulder and head against my chest, but the warmth I feel isn't from the contact. I wish I could feel warm while I'm holding you – I wish my stomach was fluttering with butterflies and my heart was pounding because _finally _everything I had ever wanted was finally coming true. But I just feel cold – crashes of icy waves slamming into my body in endless rolls – I shudder each time your own body shakes. Your tears are hot as they soak through my shirt, but that's it. That's all.

The room is dark – some old studio room you knew about and I didn't, not until you called me. I wish you hadn't, but I'm glad you did. If I'm honest with myself, I'm surprised it's taken this long – almost a month. But I can't be honest right now. I refuse to be.

"He's here, he left me, he's here." You've been saying that nonstop since I grabbed you, and each time your voice takes on a hysterical trill, I clutch you closer, and you push yourself closer, as though we're both trying to hide you from a phantom that doesn't exist to anyone but you. I don't say anything – I don't trust myself to. You just stay against me, and I cradle you, not letting go. I'm scared … like I'm sitting in some nightmare and completely unable to do anything …

The glint of the gun in your hand reaffirms it all – that same gun – and I squeeze my eyes shut as you let out another mournful whimper and burrow closer still.

I won't let you go, Shuichi.

* * *

**10. Satellites – September**

His back was pressed against the wet grass, his navy blue shirt clinging tightly to his chilled and dampened skin as he wriggled against the glistening emerald blades. The gentle low-cut field behind the cleaning factory glowed from the rays of the morning sun that could barely touch it, and in true contrast the sky above still shimmered in skinning twilight, the silvery mist clouds tracing its darkened depths like trickles of showery rain that would not fall, though there was wet warmth on his cheek.

Warm lips pressed suddenly to the nape of his neck – a larger hand pushed tenderly through his hair. The firm body next to him was reassuring and saddening at the same time, and he curled into it, allowing the hand to trace from his head down his back.

"Don't cry Shuichi," Hiro murmured against his ear, pressing another kiss on the tear he hadn't noticed. The teenager merely pushed closer. "We won't be apart that long. Touma's working on your papers even now. It's just as important to him as it is to us, you know."

"I know. I know." Shuichi looked up and could see his pink hair reflected in the crimson eyes of his older lover; eyes familiar that stared back with beloved tenderness that brought a faint flush of disbelief to his cheeks. "I know," he repeated slowly. "I'll just … I'll miss this. Us. Here." Their spot, that they had found so long ago, as just children, where daylight never truly existed, and night never truly fell. Where the stars glittered that they had long-since named, littering the paths to the Out-Space Satellites they had both admired and dreamed of reaching for years.

"Look at how beautiful they are today, Shu," Hiro urged gently, nudging until Shuichi turned his gaze back to the sky. Despite himself, he could not help the catch of his breath at the sight of the bright twinkling of the large, intense silver against the indigo and rose Space they were soon to call home.

"Touma had better get my papers done soon," he finally allowed, settling back into the cool grass, relishing in the familiar contact. Hiro drew him closer, though, keeping him firmly touching them both.

"He will, and then you'll be on your way. And I'll meet you there." Hiro waved toward the biggest Satellite – the Nittle Grasper – and swore again softly. "I'll meet you there."

**Finished**

* * *

**Whew! My professor's is going to bust me on the crummy paper I turn in on Tuesday, but I couldn't stop myself – this wouldn't leave me alone! No limey lemons either… haha. Of course, it's opened all the doors on the blocks I've had, giving a rush of inspiration, and now I actually have to work on the paper. Darn it. **

**Let me know what you thought though, okay? Please? :)**


End file.
